


Walking Without You

by HugsterJim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, NB Byleth, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsterJim/pseuds/HugsterJim
Summary: The Ashen Demon lives. However, the host had also grown to express themselves. Out of all the times they began to feel things, this moment wished they didn’t.





	Walking Without You

“Across this land, people are killing each other! If I must fall, let it be by your hands.”

The ashen demon walked towards the fallen emperor with an intent to kill Edelgard right where she was. 

Byleth was about to kill her with The Sword Of The Creator risen up above their head with a tight grip. A quick kill was needed to ensure they wouldn’t hesitate further when killing this particular person.

Prepared to meet death at last, Edelgard spoke her last parting words. A confessional “I wanted to walk with you.”

The sword was swung down quick.

But had stopped inches away from Edelgard’s head.

Edelgard noticed the lack of a deserved death and looked up.

Byleth had stopped midway through the kill, and was motivated to do so with her would be parting words. Furthermore, they dropped their weapon to their side.

“My teacher…! Please, you should know better. The world I desire, and my methods. You chose to stand against them. I can’t be saved. I can’t be with you. We can’t be together.”

“Edelgard.” Byleth spoke softly. 

Their hand reached out to her as they raised her off the ground. Edelgard tumbled from her shocked reaction and weak state after their battle. Byleth ensured that she was steadily held in place and at an upwards position where their eyes met each other.

“In the next life, we will be. I promise.” They spoke reassuring words into the empress’ ear. Edelgard opened her eyes in response.

To think the person known for cold blooded assassination had shared something heartfelt to a tyrant with a heart of ice. She couldn’t resist giving them a hug in return and dropping the Sword of Seiros in the process. In what seemed like forever, tears finally fell, and joy was felt.

“My Byleth. Thank you.”

I

.m

s.

h...y

y.o

ca..d

.or

me

“Teach!” The Alliance Leader along with the rest of the team busted open the throne room door. They were ready to support Byleth only to have come in late.

“Teach?” Claude had expected this outcome to occur. That didn’t mean however that he wanted it. For he did not get the chance to negotiate the emperor for even just a little bit.

The others shared much the same display with each other. Saddened expressions for the professor who had just killed a student. The professor who had just stabbed their student with a dagger through the heart.

Byleth was kneeling beside what is now a corpse in their arms. Crying at it by the seconds that passed. Claude had just come up and grasp their shoulder for comfort. With his sharp eyes, he takes note of what’s left of Edelgard in this world. What he sees is a satisfied majesty smiling with closed eyes even in their death. Looking down on the body, he also sees

“A ring?”

Byleth nods to the leader as a way to answer to his curiosity. The others have gathered around to witness this tragedy. Seteth and his forces did their best to ignore and announce their victory to the Imperial Army.

Meanwhile, the world within the throne room was about to have its carpets folded.

“El…”

“I’m sorry, professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I perfectly understand that the original scene showing how Byleth had to make a quick and "painless" kill to resolve an issue is in their character. I just wanted to add a twist and emphasize more on the growth of Byleth emotionally. That and I’m edeleth trash.


End file.
